LINAXELLOS?
by XezellinaMetallium
Summary: My first fics abt Slayers. Contains a little bit yaOi but not truly yaOi;. Mainly LZ and XZ pairings. My English is bad..esp for grammar;but i'll try my best. Hehehe...don't sue me coz U won't get anything from me;P


LINA.XELLOS!!?  
  
"Whoaa..it almost evening!!.I almost forget to return this book for Lina." Zel wake up hurriedly.  
  
He take a shower for a several minutes and then he wear a suitable T-Shirt and jeans. After that he pick up the books that he borrowed from Lina yesterday.  
  
".Mmm.what else.?" said Zel while scratching his hair.  
  
"Hey, Zel.where are going? Can I join you?.".  
  
That voice come from behind him and it sound familiar with him. A bishounen with purple hair is standing beside him with smile on his face, Zel know who he was.  
  
" Xellos..?!! What are U doing here?.U can't go with me. Stay at home Xellos don't interrupt with my bussines! Understand!!." Zel feel uncomfortable when Xellos is here beside him. His face truly in front of him.  
  
"..Oh..oh..why, my dear Zel?..am I interrupt your 'ONE NIGHT STAND' with Miss Lina Inverse?" Xellos grinned at Zelgadiss. ".Your damn Mazoku!!.your dirty mouth!.NONE OF YOUR BUSSINES.FRUITCAKE!! Buh-bye..i'm leaving you now!!." Zelgadiss walk out from their apartment and never looking back. He's getting sick with Xellos.huhh.damn Mazoku!!!  
  
xxxxxxxx  
  
"Zel..?Why are you here?." Lina was surprised .  
  
".Umm..well, I just want to return this book that I borrowed yesterday.  
  
"Well,.why?.are you busy right now or U don't like I'm coming to your house?".  
  
"No, Zel.I'm just curious because you haven't been here before.in my.house" said Lina while smiling at Zel. His heart beating super fast by now, and of course who can resist the most intelligent student in his school-Lina InVerse-~.  
  
" Oh.sorry for not telling you that I'm coming to your house.already."  
  
" Oh.it's okay Zel^^..come on in. Make yourself at home". They both entering Lina's house but, they didn't know that someone is spying at them. They just didn't know it.  
  
"Hey, Zel. would you like to have a dinner at my house. mmm.just one night.OK.please.I'm alone for this night" said Lina in her sad face. Lina is mourning.  
  
"..But..Lina, how about your parent? Maybe I'll bother your family".  
  
"Hey, didn't you listen what I said just now?.my parent is visiting their friends house for two days..so, I'm gonna be alone right now..".  
  
"Umm.well, okay.if you don't mind.".  
  
"Woww..that's COOl Zel.!!!". Lina is hugging Zel around his neck it makes Zel blushing.more and more again. ^.^;;  
  
xxxxxxxx  
  
" Well, its time for me to go home now." Zel suddenly broken the silence. Lina staring at him. Actually, Zel wanted to go home after he return the book but he changed his mind when he sees Lina sad face. *~*;  
  
"..Bu..but.Zel,.please stay for a while.just one hour pleeeeaaseee." Lina staring at Zel's face that turning red.( not angry..*Blushing* )  
  
"Pleeeeasee.Zel.just one more hour."  
  
"Okay..okay.so, what we're going to do now?" Zel have to agree what Lina says coz he can't stand sees Lina's face getting sad. Actually, he also wanted to hang up with Lina alone :P.  
  
"Oh.how.about." Lina didn't continue her words. Maybe she's thinking what to do now. Then.  
  
" How about we go in my bedroom!" Lina then smile at Zel while Zel is still agaped with amazement.  
  
" WHAAT!?.inyourbedROOM.!" Zel didn't expect that Lina is saying that words because Lina is not allowed ppls went to her 'PRIVATE'..err.whatever like her note book, bag.or whatever that hers. Zel feel so curious about Lina appearances.  
  
" Why.Zel?"  
  
" Heh.Lina U change"  
  
" What."  
  
" I mean U never let ppls involve in your personal live.including..entering your bedroom.but now." Zel stopped his words when Lina's finger touching his lips.  
  
" Heh.I'm in good mood today^^ so.I let you entering my 'secret room' .well, Zel come on!.don't act like a 'Little Kid'." Lina holding his hand then.she grin at him.  
  
Several minutes later, they both finally reach Lina's 'secret room' ( I mean Lina's bedroom^^; )  
  
" Whats the matter, Zel?.aren't you want to see my 'secret room'?." Lina is now staring at him.  
  
" Ok.Zel.if U just standing there U cannot see my beautiful 'secret room'.O come on Zel.I'm not gonna give ya 'FIRE BALL'."  
  
" OK.I'm coming now Lina.!" Zel dared himself to go in Lina's bedroom.  
  
A/N: Hehehe.end of chapter 1^^. I'm not really good in English, but I hope U enjoy reading my fic. 


End file.
